Emperor Error
Emperor Error, also known by his real name Thomas, is the coveted leader of the ErrorLandian Empire. Stories of him leading his men into battle is the stuff of legends in Eripore, though he doesn’t give himself much credit for everything he’s done. One thing is very clear about Emperor Error: He loves creating and looking at memes. He sees them as a sort of artstyle that anyone with a computer can appreciate. It isn’t very rare to hear him laughing as he is watching a video on the Internet or thinking about something particularly funny to him. When that isn’t happening, however, he takes his place as the ruler of a multi-planet empire quite seriously, and puts his people’s well-being over his own. He has small portraits of Vladimir Lenin, Obama, Trump (the smallest), Vermin Supreme, Lord Buckethead, Augustus Caesar, and other old earth figures in his office (except Hitler, of course). However, there is also a portrait of Kylar that is not only placed higher than all of them, it dwarfs them in size. Significance in the Roleplay After he made his dramatic escape from the fascist Falantan Confederation, he set a course to the KyleLandian Capital Planet. There, he met up with his internet friend, Kylar, who agreed to send an invasion force to Falanta in order to obtain a copy of the schematics for the legendary Dreadnought, the Confederation’s biggest and only warship model. However, it was up to Error to lead them back to Falanta. Several years later, he realized that he couldn’t possibly deal with all of the Clone Zombies on his own. He acknowledged that, even if they were his enemies for years now, he believed that he needed to give the WLR a chance as it would only be a matter of time until they turned their weapons on them. He traveled to WolvesLandia to sign the Treaty of Falanta. Knowing that they couldn’t possibly afford a war with them even though they were weakened from intense conflict, his people still needed help recovering from everything that just happened. He had visited the buried city of Chimeradan and was asked to take a look at a supercomputer they had dug up. By fiddling with its internals, the Krin device sprung to life and logged in automatically as an administrator. He had access to effectively everything that was known about the Krin by humans and then some. He couldn’t believe what he was reading as it was automatically translated on his glasses, especially the thorough documentations on Kylar’s life. What confused him the most, however, was a very peculiar video message that somehow reached the thousand-year old computer. It contained a mysterious, humanoid figure whose voice sounded eerily familiar to one he had not heard in a very long time, and he thought about this very moment for the rest of his life. It was for this reason that he turned around every few seconds and had problems falling asleep at night. The emperor peacefully passed away on May 20, 3799 after the Excavation Wars. He did, however, marry and had a successor before he died: his late son David. David, born on January 15, 3741, was crowned Emperor Error II at the age of 38 and had a wife and daughter at 40. Thomas, on the other hand, was held a funeral which many politicians and world leaders attended, but most others could not attend. Much, much later, he would be brought back to life as a robot to lead the Empire of ErrorLandia once again, likely before another Krin invasion. 4 years after inheriting the throne, however, his successor showed distaste for Brendan, likely due to stories his father passed down to him. This anger is what made him reject attending political meetings where Brendan was present. What eventually came over him was that he had to maintain his father’s period of peace if the dynasty were to last, and this golden rule was passed down to every following heir of the throne after him, emperors and empresses alike. Seven-Decade War The original Emperor Error’s consciousness was uploaded into a robot’s body thanks to their prospection into the science of life. The latest heir of the throne, Xavier, had caused an irreversible chain of events that caused a war he didn’t want, and attempted to reason with him, but this was clearly not the same Brendan he once knew, as he only remembered their atrocious acts against them under different emperors. The council decided that the empire must fall if true peace was to be restored. This confusion led to anger as K-35A was destroyed and Emperor Error ordered retaliation on a massive scale towards the ‘blue menace’. Despite scoring numerous victories in space battles, the Psionic Conquerors were all destroyed or disabled, meaning that the Empire could no longer win. In a last-ditch effort to save his people, he ordered an emergency evacuation of Falanta, Delteros, and any other surviving ErrorLandian planet at risk of being attacked. People were loaded onto the Paradox Carriers, Dreadnoughts, and any other spacecraft that could support civilians and escaped to Chimeradan. If this was done any later, billions could’ve died. On Chimeradan, Emperor Error attempted to contact the mysterious figure again, knowing that their hospitality to alien life would be a deciding factor in this contact. The computer had successfully established contact with Krin on the other side, but it was different. Now on the screen was displayed a large communication hub, with many similar-looking aliens staring back at them. Emperor Error began to speak... The transmission was immediately redirected to Krin Kylar and the computer pinpointed a single planet in the Andromeda Galaxy that the ErrorLandians could occupy. The screen translated itself to English and the room cheered upon reading the directive to travel to this planet. At last, they had a chance to rebuild. Personality Emperor Error is a peacekeeper/pacifist. He will not take fight if doing so will endanger the peace and only does so to secure or establish said peace. He stays true to his word and rarely ever lies as he wants to set a firm example for those under his rule to follow. Abilities If Emperor Error would enter combat today, he wouldn’t do so in some gigantic mechanical construct with a single weak point. Rather, he would do so with an advanced stealth suit that renders him almost completely invisible to the naked eye, similarly to a Bowman. He would also carry a custom Light Sword derived from Light Katanas used by the KLE. This sword in particular is able to cut through the heaviest tank armor like cloth (And yes, he can survive a tank exploding). Because of this, his enemies may not even know that Emperor Error is there before it’s too late, similarly to Malver or Zeratul. On the other hand, however, he can’t last forever in direct fire despite his strong armor. He also has very limited attack range, as the LCOAM sword is his only weapon. He would be much more effective at shutting down essentials that players would need, such as resources, than directly engaging in the front lines. If he gets taken down, he‘s never presumed to be killed. Rather, he is presumed to be critically wounded and a medical transport would automatically come and pick him up should he fall in battle. Alternate Timeline Version * The Eternal Error Quotes (as a hero unit) Notes: Many of these quotes were inspired by Zeratul and Tassadar from Starcraft. He does know some Protoss phrases, as well. Selected * Hmm? * I wait. * Your orders, sir? * Am I needed? * Your will? * How may I help? * I’ll do everything in my power. * The first and the only. Annoyed (selected repeatedly) * I’m hilarious, and you’ll probably quote everything I say. * Hey, I can see you up there, you... camera in the sky! You’re not fooling anyone! * I’ve heard of Darkness. He sounds like a cool dude. * Wanna hear a joke? This outfit. It’s really not my style. * No, I’m not a crazed gunman, commander. I’m an assassin! * Where’s an engineer? We need a dispenser here! * To them, this is war. But to me? This is monday. And I hate mondays! * Ever wondered who the best soldier in the empire is? Yours truely. Ordered to move * So be it. * It will be done! * Count on me to be there! * Is that all? * Of course! * Excellent! * En taro Adun! (In honor of Adun!) Ordered to attack * I do this for Kylar. * Honor guide me! * For vengeance! * He’s mine. * I’ll finish this. * Whatever it takes! In combat * *calm, sinister laugh* * They will be silenced. * Soon, it will be over. * Guns are too messy! * [https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/this-is-fine This is fine.] Retreating * Without a trace. * Slipping away. * I will return. Category:RP Characters